


Part.1 Prologue

by Anonymous



Series: 【冰瞬主】转眼之间 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>转眼之间　头发长了又要剪<br/>转眼之间　离开的朋友后来又忽然出现<br/>生命像一个圆圈<br/>我们呢……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vol.1　归人

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是人生唯一的长篇冰瞬文了吧。从2003年还是学生，断断续续地写到了2014年。  
> 期间除了见证故事中人物的感情变化，再有就是见证了自己的成长吧。  
> 前面大概100多章需要进行或多或少的重修。嗯。  
> AO3使用得还不熟练，想到什么没填对的，会断断续续地加上来。
> 
> ====================
> 
> 本章初稿写于2003年。
> 
> 修正内容：  
> 1.标题修正；  
> 3.章节修正，将原Vol.0与原Vol.1合并为一章；  
> 4.部分叙述段落和人物对话修正。总之叙述和对话都比原来更逗逼了就是……

东京。古拉杜财团医院1206病房3号床。床头卡片上的名字是西都星矢，年龄是19岁。  
“我说，”坐在病床上的星矢一脸大病初愈还稍微带点虚弱的元气，对坐在病床边削苹果的另一个少年说，“你不要把我当作重病号好不好？不过是急性肺炎而已，没那么严重的～”  
见他不答话，星矢又继续碎碎念，“堂堂男子汉能那么轻易地被肺炎打倒吗！你还记不记得六年前的那场圣战？无明剑都插进我胸口了我还能活下来你说我命得有多硬，我……唔唔……唔唔唔……”  
少年还没说完，就被一个被削得很利落的苹果堵住了嘴。  
“在外面打盹被雨浇醒你还好意思说圣战？”削苹果的人那双漂亮墨绿色眼睛直盯着病床上的少年，“要不是那剑偏了半寸，就算奥林匹斯众神都把命捐给你你也没救了好吗！我们大家自然不必提，你也不看看星华姐当时哭的多伤心。说这话之前也要好好想想你一直在寻找的姐姐吧。”星矢连忙把苹果从嘴边拿下来，又顺便咬上一大口，边嚼边说：“我说瞬啊……（嚼嚼）……我才发现你……（嚼嚼）……不说话则罢了，一说话肯定就能……（嚼嚼）……把人噎得没电。”  
瞬没回答，只是笑笑，之后站起身取下挂在椅背上的白大褂。  
“……都下班时间了还要巡房？”星矢诧异。  
“回家做饭。”瞬回答。  
星矢了然地点头。住在一起的哥儿几个当中唯一会做饭的只有他一人而已。其他人倒也不是不下厨房，只不过他们的成品只存在着是否与所有人的胃都兼容的问题而已。

圣战过后五个人理所当然地住在了一起，而且一住就是六年。除了三年前冰河独自回到俄罗斯之外，其他的四个人没有太大的动作。不过三天前星矢由于急性肺炎暂时旅居财团医院，曾经五人共同生活的家里现在只剩下三个人。  
大门打开。瞬进屋后第一眼看到的就是正在看报纸的一辉。  
“哥，我回来了。”  
“你总算回来了。”一辉长出一口气，“我都快饿扁了！”  
“紫龙呢？”瞬见紫龙不在，于是问。  
“超市。”一辉回答，“冰箱里最后一盒牛奶也没了，我和他猜拳他输了，于是他去了。”  
“……还真是懒惰的决定方法啊。”某瞬无奈道。  
前段时间家里比较忙，一辉忙着资格考试紫龙忙着论文投稿，两位年长的兄弟暂时沦为了大门不出二门不迈的宅男。在那段日子里冰箱时常出现四大皆空的状态，就算是黄瓜或小白菜都不会被紫龙放过拿去蘸味噌吃，尽管没人知道明明在长江下游地区生活了很久的他是从什么渠道无师自通了这种黄河中下游以北的吃法。但冰箱里还会剩下一些东西，那就是不能生吃的蔬菜如花椰菜和竹笋，以及大家已经快吃腻了的辰巳德丸出品米糠酱菜。  
苦力紫龙拎着一堆大大小小的袋子辛苦地回来之后约莫四十分钟左右，一顿晚饭终于上了桌。两个不会做饭的同时说了句“开动了”之后果然同时开动，做饭的则充当着后续苦力的角色——整理冰箱。  
……  
回忆就像倒视镜上的公路在瞬眼前闪过。有时他总在想，六年的时间究竟可以改变多少东西？六年前，才十三岁的五个人面临的是一场又一场的生死大战：一开始的银河擂台赛，黑暗圣斗士到白银圣斗士，后来在希腊圣域中与黄金圣斗士的对决，再后来在北欧的冰天雪地，明媚的爱琴海底太阳神殿到路西华的王座前……最后是，冥王。哈迪斯。  
最后的战役昏天黑地。那场战斗中，十二位曾是对手的黄金圣斗士为了他们的前进而齐齐汇聚，但烟花绽放般短暂的光阴过后他们化作阳光击穿了叹息之壁而后笑着离去。每一场战斗的背后总会有太多太多的故事，太多太多的敌人在故事里只是匆匆现身之后各奔各的“善终”。瞬认为世界上其实没有什么宿敌。他相信会有那么一天，敌人总会变成朋友，相遇在世界某一个角落，只是时间不同：今生或来世。用不同的方式，继续着一个一个未完成的故事。  
想到这里他总会无端地笑起来，笑得很舒心。  
最后的战役时星矢被无明剑击中。很幸运地，剑离他的心脏不太远。整整三天，他才被从死亡线上拉了回来，此后天下太平。他们誓死保护的女神最终没有回到她成长的地方，而是留在了圣域继续履行雅典娜的责任。忠诚的管家辰巳德丸就成了她与圣域之外的世界唯一的联系，将财团上下一切治理得井井有条，对这个家里的兄弟们的关注也始终没有变过。兄弟们也理所当然地住在一起开始新一轮的同甘苦共患难，只不过是由以前的上刀山下火海变成了现在的上学堂下厨房。有谁能想到看报纸只看体育版的自由职业者一辉哥哥曾经是强悍的凤凰座圣斗士；又有谁能想到汉学部研究生在读的紫龙刚当上体育老师的星矢和学全科医学即将转正的自己曾经经过多少的生死大战？  
还有……三年前仿佛切断所有退路般突然而果决地回到西伯利亚去的那个人，现在又过得怎么样……  
想到这里瞬愣住了片刻，明明已经刻意控制自己尽量不要去想那个人明明每次想到他，胸口依旧会传来阵阵若有若无的钝痛，却还是几次三番不由自主地将念头停留在他的名字上。这三年来，或许还要追溯到再稍微久远些的少年时代，一直如此。  
“……终究，还是绕不过他啊。”他自言自语。  
这时门铃响了。他连站忙起身。  
“这个时间……莫非是星华姐？”紫龙猜测。  
“也说不准是邪武他们。”一辉说。  
“我去看看吧。”瞬说着走到门前。  
……  
他开门后却定格在门口，漂亮的墨绿色眸子睁的老大。他觉得不可思议。明明刚才正在想着他在西伯利亚过得怎么样，现在这个人却毫无预警地出现在面前。明明是不真实的景象，却实实在在地发生在眼前。  
冰河。  
“哟。”他站在门外，微笑着打招呼，“我回来了。”  
接着冰河看到自己面前整整愣了三十秒的绿色眼眸终于笑了。他注意到他的手始终紧握着门把手，好像是在克制着某种冲动。  
“欢迎回家。”他看到那个绿色眼眸的主人微笑着说，之后松开门把手，接过了他的行李，“还不快进来！”  
……  
一辉和紫龙愣在了饭桌前。  
“冰…………河？！”  
嘀咕后两人对视，对视后两个人又把目光投向冰河。  
“你们没做梦，我回来了。”冰河的表情平静得很。  
“洗手吃饭！”两个不会做饭的异口同声。  
……  
“什么？冰河突然回来了？”星矢的声音突然间变得比开了免提还要大。瞬下意识地让手机离耳朵远一些。他皱了皱眉，这家伙是偷偷用手机打来的，看来明天有必要再提醒他一下医院有规定，病房里禁止使用手机。  
见手机那边的人似乎消停了些，他才继续维持接听的姿势，坐在窗边，一边看着星星一边回答：  
“没错啊……挺突然的，之前连个信儿都没有。”  
“嗯……”星矢沉吟半晌，“该说这果然是那家伙的作风么……对了对了，这下总算是松了一口气吧？”  
“……松了一口气？为啥啊？”  
“为啥还用我说么你心里明白。你以为这三年树洞我是白当的么。”听筒另一边，星矢的声音突然变得非常认真。  
沉默片刻。  
“……西都老师……自从您进军教育界之后，我不得不承认您的直觉大有提高。”瞬苦笑着，用尽量一本正经的语气说出了这句并没有表面看起来那么正经的话。  
“那当然～作为曾经领悟过第八感的圣斗士，第六感命中率的提高也是必须的吧。”星矢同样正经地回敬了一句更加不正经的。  
“……您这刚开张的染坊排场不错，就是颜色少了点。”  
“……太复杂的日语我听不懂啊喂！”  
“……”  
“怎么了突然又不说话了？”  
“不过啊……总觉得，这次他回来，感觉有什么地方好像不一样了。”  
“……什么意思？”  
瞬没有回答星矢的问题。冰河回来时虽然在微笑，可笑容背后却还是旁人无力去融化的冷。他感觉他这次的归来似乎没那么简单，在门口对视的某个瞬间，那双蓝色的眼睛里似乎闪过了不一样的光芒，仿佛是在……求救……  
“……希望只是我的错觉吧。可是……就不能说出来吗，冰河……”无意中，他轻声叹了一句。  
“……刚才我这边信号不好你说什么来着？”星矢别有用心地问。  
！！  
“星矢！感觉到了吗？”瞬惊觉地起身。  
“嗯，圣域的方向……”星矢偏头看病房的窗户。  
“异常强大的小宇宙……？”手里拿着一本繁体中文版《白马啸西风》的紫龙也望向窗外。  
“难道又有危机吗……”一辉正敲着键盘的手也停了下来。  
“……”冰河沉默看向窗外。  
客厅的电话响了，紫龙接的。几分钟后他告诉大家：  
“辰巳先生打来的……圣域的情况很安全，不用担心。”  
瞬把紫龙的话转述给星矢。  
“没有事情……？！”星矢纳闷。  
……  
城户邸。  
辰巳放下电话，走到窗前，看着圣域的方向，喟然长叹：  
“重新回来……也是一种历练啊……”

 

T.B.C


	2. Vol.2  上司和同事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章初稿写于2003年
> 
> 修正内容：  
> 1.章节修正，将原Vol.1.5与原Vol.2合并为一章；  
> 2.部分叙述段落和人物对话修正。上班时间看少年JUMP的斯基拉是个好人。嗯【哪不对  
> 3.关于瞬的年龄问题和现实中日本研修医制度的问题……咳咳……真的是实在掰不回来了详情大家还是往下看好了……  
> 4.接3，但还是稍微修正了对天宫瞬医生的详细设定，辅修普外的话，后面出现的胆囊手术和被调派到急诊室给外科做帮手的事就说得通了~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】现实中的日本要成为医生远没有文中这么简单：医学院六年毕业后经历两年初期研修再进行选 科，再在选定科别进行三年后期研修才能正式转正。尽管有极个别的特例中的特例，然而最年轻的正式医生至少也要23岁以上。文中这个设定已经不科学到连作者 本人都没办法进行修正的程度，所以只得继续保留。请不要纠结细节地接受这个设定吧……

一个月前瞬终于结束了研修，成了一名正式的医生。尽管他的目标并非人人向往的古拉杜财团附属医院，只要是稍微有些规模的医院就可以。在他自己看来， 只要是能治病救人，不管在哪里都是一样。然而财团医院确实不简单。除了国家顶级医学专家之外，也云集了世界各地的医学专家。对他而言这大概是财团医院唯一 的优点：只要处处留心，随时都能“偷师”学到更直观更受用的医学知识。  
然而医院又是每时每刻都会发生生离死别的地方，这也是研修伊始每个人都要面 对的最大考验。他当然也不例外，研修的第一天他就目睹了一个中年男子抢救无效而宣告脑死亡的情景：逝者的家人哭得撕心裂肺，在旁仅仅是旁观的研修医们也都 控制不了自己的情绪，他更是逃一样地躲到了某一间病房，关上病房门之后才狠狠地哭了一场。尽管曾经他们面对的是远比这个情景更加惨烈的生命消逝的全过程， 可他却还是控制不住自己，更何况他天宫瞬曾经又是那么容易哭出来的人。  
后来再面对这样的时刻他时刻告诉自己要忍耐忍耐，无论遇到怎样让人心碎的场面他都要提醒自己克制克制。每天他回家，他都不会告诉大家自己在工作中遇到的事情。他怕自己控制不住哭出来。他从来不想让家人担心。包括亲生哥哥一辉。  
直到有一天星矢突然惊讶地说：“瞬，我发现你好像丢了一样东西。”他马上明白星矢是想说自己丢掉了眼泪。于是只是笑了笑回答这其实是职业病。  
银河擂台赛上邪武半开玩笑评价他不适合做圣斗士不如改行做演员。最近这家伙却改口了。某次青铜之家里的聚会，他把瞬拉过来语重心长地说瞬啊那句话我收回来我发现比起演员你其实更适合当忍者。这话被一辉听见了，他只说了句：“可是忍者也会哭的吧。”  
一 辉记得有几次见弟弟回来时脸上明明写着不小的悲伤，他却总是笑着没什么。起初他带着这种表情回家来的同时会有两件事会有选择性的发生或同时发生：一是他脸 边的头发全是水，另外就是当天的晚饭配菜里必定有大量洋葱。当哥哥的不知道从什么时候起弟弟会在洗脸池子里蓄满水之后把头扎进去大约四五分钟后才抬起头 来，但他知道他切洋葱时脸上的眼泪绝对不可能是洋葱呛的。  
于是每到这种日子，一辉总会一马当先吃光所有的洋葱之后进瞬的房间一语不发搂过他的头就靠在自己肩上。  
“笨蛋，想哭的时候就哭，老憋着干嘛！”一辉总会这么说。  
此时瞬其实真的很想在哥哥肩上大哭一场。但他没有，一直没有。  
……  
8月20日，某瞬转正的第一个工作日。  
然 而这天早上过得简直是波澜万丈：因为闹钟故障他一觉睡到了将要迟到的临界时间才起床。慌慌张张地从离家不远的车站乘公交车然后一路狂奔到了医院就跌跌撞撞 地往办公室跑。半路还撞倒了一个人。那人手里的病历夹撒了一地。他一边道歉一边帮着捡起病历夹。当他抬起头看那个人时整个人当场呆住。  
隆奈迪斯？！守护南冰洋的海斗士隆奈迪斯？！除了一身白大褂与鳞衣的区别之外，几乎再没有其他不同。  
那人看着他愣神的样子，不禁笑了起来，笑得不太好看：  
“天宫瞬，是吧？”  
瞬点了点头。  
“谢谢你的帮忙，但是再不打考勤你就真的迟到了。”  
事实再一次证明再强悍的战士在考勤面前也是毫无办法。瞬终于如梦初醒般回过神来，以百米冲刺的速度朝考勤机跑了过去……  
总算是安全上垒。他松了一口气。  
不过那个人……应该不会错，绝对是他。  
连声音和语气都和以前一样……  
……  
还在思考的方才在走廊上的奇遇，他走到了办公室。绝对没有想到想到在办公室里还有另一个冲击性的事实等待着他。  
他拉开门，很有礼貌地打着招呼：“早上好，全科医生天宫瞬前来报到，请大家多多……”  
“安杜路？！”  
还没等瞬把“指教”这个词说出来，此时办公室里仅有的那个医生看着他惊呼道。  
安杜路……？！  
话说……这谁啊他怎么知道这个称呼的？难道……？！  
瞬连忙抬头，却看到了从新一期《少年JUMP》探出头的，是南太平洋之柱前的，那个熟悉的面孔……  
“斯……斯基拉·伊奥？！”他茫然地嘀咕。  
1分30秒后对视后两人几乎同时提高了声音：  
“怎么是你啊？！”  
然后两个人看着彼此，都笑了。  
“我们……我们居然成了同事了！”斯基拉的反应就像收编了一位新船员的路飞，“太……太巧了吧这也！！”  
“是啊，真心没想到啊。”瞬看起来也很开心，“不过这样……挺好的不是吗？对了，你……什么时候来这里的？”  
“三天前从智利调过来的。那你……”  
“研修合格，今天是转正的第一天。”  
“你看来……”斯基拉盯着他看了好一会儿，“个子高了许多，相貌倒是一点都没变啊……”  
“彼此彼此。”瞬也打量着他，“除了鳞衣换成工作服之外，还真没看出什么不同。”  
“对了安杜路，见过咱们医疗长了吗？”  
“医疗长？”瞬摇了摇头，“……应该还没呢。”  
斯基拉抬头看了看挂钟，“一会儿该开晨会了。到时候你自然就见到了。”说完他神秘地向瞬笑了笑。  
……  
二十分钟后，晨会时间。  
瞬直直地盯着正在讲话的医疗长。半天没眨眼睛。  
居……居然就是……隆奈迪斯……  
“没想到吧？”斯基拉忍住笑看着他如此有趣的反应。  
瞬点点头。心下合计今天难道是故人重逢日么。  
如 果长相也是判定一个医生优秀与否的主要条件，那么隆奈迪斯·凯沙医疗长在这一点上绝对会扣掉相当多的印象分。尽管他长相并不吓人，但也只能算是普通略偏下 的水平。尤其是皮肤，并非白化病，看上去却也是不自然的惨白。好在长相并非判定医生优秀与否的主要标准，而隆奈迪斯也的确是一个不错的医生。由于看透人心 的能力还在，因此与其他医生相比，他更注意患者的“心”：如何在治疗病痛的同时治疗被病痛折磨的内心，这才是他最擅长的领域。  
而就在这时，隆奈迪斯点他的名：  
“天宫医生，向大家介绍一下你自己吧。”  
瞬连忙回过神，站起身，脸上带着真诚的微笑：  
“各位好，我是天宫瞬，在大学时主修全科副修普通外科。很高兴今天开始正式和大家一起共事。以后就请多指教了。”  
……  
“我觉得……你其实并不适合当医生，安杜路。”  
午饭时，斯基拉突然说。  
瞬还没放下筷子，抬头看他，一脸疑惑。  
“你 这人呢……很直率，也太容易感情用事，而医生……”斯基拉认真地说，“医生每天都要面对很多突发状况……生离死别，还有不得已地隐瞒病情……很多很多。你 的性格……”说着他叹了口气，“也许你……当然也许是我多心，我怕你应付不来。我总感觉……你的性格好象和那次没有太大的变化。我只是……担心你而已。”  
瞬听后思考了片刻，慢慢地他笑了，“谢谢你，斯基拉。不过……或许你的担心是多余的。从极乐净土回来之后我就已经决定以后要当一个医生，既是愿望，也是为了赎罪……所以……当初既然坚定地选了这一行，我……无论如何也得坚强起来才行啊。”  
“变得不爱掉眼泪并不代表你就变得坚强了，安杜路。”  
隆奈迪斯的声音。瞬回过头，看着他走过来，坐在斯基拉座位旁边的一把椅子上。那双清澈的墨绿色眼睛只是看着面前这两位昔日的海斗士，一句话都没说。  
“老 实说……我很惊讶。这么多年不见了，你的眼神还是这么干净……在东京这个越来越没有人情味儿的城市生活了这么多年还是这样，也真是不容易……”隆奈迪斯的 声音和蔼，丝毫没有了南冰洋之柱前的狡诈，此刻隆奈迪斯与他也不再是敌对，却变成了关心下属的上司，“但是，恕我直言，你可能还没有意识到，你所谓的‘坚 强’其实是在自欺欺人……你现在有一点点自我封闭和情感缺失的倾向。我想这是你一直忍着眼泪，把心事憋在心里，很少和你的家人们商量所造成的。尽管你的自 我调节能力还不错，但是……有些事情，终究不是一个人闷声不响就能解决的。”  
“我只是……不想让他们担心……”瞬解释。  
“你错了。”隆奈迪斯打断他，“你越不想让他们担心，他们就越为你担心。”  
瞬愣了片刻，之后苦笑，“医疗长……还是老样子啊，竟然还是这么透彻……”  
“就留下这么点儿一技之长，不好好利用怎么能行。”隆奈迪斯说。  
过了没一会儿气氛慢慢地轻松起来。这时瞬说了这么一句：  
“对了，那个……以后，可不可以不叫我‘安杜路’？”  
“为什么不能叫啊？”两个海斗士表示不理解。  
“……为什么非得叫啊？”瞬反问。  
“我倒无所谓……就是只有我们三个人时我才叫你安杜路。”隆奈迪斯说。  
“我……那个……习惯了，改不了。”说着斯基拉还作势轻轻敲了敲自己的脑袋，“更何况‘天宫（Amamiya）’和‘安杜路（Andro）’都是A开头，所以应该也没差吧～”  
当然差远了好吗……某瞬发自内心地暗自叹了一口气。  
不过也罢。毕竟是称呼而已，还是顺着他们的喜好就好了。


	3. Vol.3  眼科医疗长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章初稿写于2003年
> 
> 修正内容：  
> 虽然流程没变，但几乎就是大规模的重写。重写中优化的细节包括但不限于晚餐前有调戏嫌疑的对话、青铜之家的相关信息、在超市替卡妙垫钱的全过程以及全科三人组忙碌而[逗逼]愉悦的日常。  
> 顺便在厨房里给俩人撒了点不成形的糖霜[明明是黄芥末酱]。嗯。

8月下旬第二天，星矢终于出院。于是经过了三年，这个家终于又恢复了五人同住的景象。  
只是不知从什么时候开始，冰河开始很少与大家接触。有时间他总喜欢一个人待着，甚至总会借故错过和大家一起吃饭的时间。  
这一点瞬在冰河回来的第一天就察觉到了。他不知道究竟是什么事这么彻底地改变了他。他很想去问，但他也了解，冰河一直都是这个样子，总是孤独地对抗着世界，从不会轻易说出自己的心事。就像是一只逆向而飞的天鹅。  
也曾有过那么一段短暂的时光。那时他和这个比他大一岁七个月零十二天的战友有幸成了距离不远的同班同学，二人独处的机会相对更多。他以为有那段时光为基础，自己和他的距离总会比别人更近吧。  
今天看来，不过是自以为是罢了。  
想到这里，瞬苦涩地笑了笑。  
……  
这次为什么要回来？  
躺在床上，冰河问自己。  
即便直视着天花板上的日光灯很久，眼睛也毫无反应。哪怕是朝向灯光伸出手去，看到的也不过是模糊的影子而已……  
……对了，是因为这双眼睛。  
左眼，是师兄艾尔扎克在北冰洋之柱前给他留下的最后的伤痕。或许是当时他的确是手下留情，自己的这只眼睛很幸运地没有当场失明。不过也跟失明差不多了——这六年——尤其是回到西伯利亚这三年——左眼的视力一直在下降。  
右眼呢……是的。一年前，弗莱雅她，被异教徒……自己失去了她，永远失去了。漫无目的的走在街头，甚至没有察觉到一辆斯太尔开过来……每个人都说这是奇迹，被斯太尔撞到还只受了点擦伤。但相对视神经受到了冲击，原本正常的右眼视力已经不足0.2。医生建议自己回日本去，那里的眼科医学会比较发达。  
左眼怎么样早就无所谓了，那是自己欠艾尔扎克的。右眼呢……按说，应该也无所谓了吧……  
当年逃一般执意回到西伯利亚的是自己，现在选择回来的也是自己，带着旁人看不出的，灰头土脸的狼狈。  
真的……已经没什么可以再失去的了。除了……  
……是的，除了记忆里的，那个孩子。  
……  
那是一个五岁左右的孩子，那个孩子曾经说过一句很让当时自己感动的话。  
刚来到财团时，冰河也是五六岁的年级，身为混血儿，因为蓝眼睛和金发却偏长着一张亚洲人的脸，总会被其他孩子排挤。一开始他还会激烈地反抗，久而久之也就习惯了，习惯之后为避免麻烦，他选择主动远离，远离那些闲来无事凑过来只为说句“杂种”起哄的同龄人，还有那位恃宠而骄高高在上的小姐。  
于是财团的屋顶成了他常去光顾的地方。每当日落时分他总会爬到屋顶上去，看太阳一点点地下沉，看视野所及的这个城市渐渐被镀上桔红到暗红的颜色最后消失于黑暗，朝着冰原的方向，思念着消失在海中央的妈妈……  
“那个……你又在这里看落日啊……”  
身后传来一个怯生生的声音。他只略一回头，用眼角的余光打量着那个孩子。看上去很瘦弱，似乎比自己要小一些吧。  
也是凑热闹来骂人的吧……他冷冷地哼了一声。  
“那个……你是从苏联来的吗？”  
冷淡的反应似乎对那个孩子并没起到作用，怯生生的声音小心翼翼地问出了第二个问题。  
“是啊。干嘛？”他用冰冷的语气反问。  
“那……你知道贝加尔湖吗？”  
他不禁回过头去重新打量那个挺奇怪的孩子。他记得他，因为他是极少数不会起哄骂人的。秀秀气气的，像个女孩子，很爱哭，因此也总挨欺负。他曾不止一次亲眼目睹过这孩子被欺负的场面，但也只是冷冷地看着而已，反正不久之后，他那个很厉害的哥哥就会出现了吧。  
那孩子尚且有个哥哥，而他冰河却是孤身一人。  
当然自己也有过几次话不投机和人扭打起来的经历，其中有一次，这个孩子也在场。他也是远远地在一旁看着，很害怕的样子，但更多的似乎是……悲伤？  
奇怪，又不是他挨打，他悲伤个什么劲？  
“你问贝加尔湖干什么？”  
“嗯……是这样……今天我看到了一张照片……”那个孩子低着头解释，“一张很漂亮的湖的照片。哥哥告诉我那个湖叫贝加尔湖，就在苏联……我……我……”说到这里那个孩子抬起头笑了，“我觉得你的眼睛就像那个湖的颜色，很漂亮。真的。我喜欢你眼睛的颜色。”  
“……”  
“我是说真的，相信我啊！”  
“也没人说你说的是假的。贝加尔湖很漂亮没错啊……”  
……  
那一天自己就这样和那个孩子在屋顶上聊了很久，以至于又被辰巳扣了顿晚饭。冰河忘不了那个孩子的眼睛也不是黑色的。而是……墨绿色的。  
但如今，贝加尔湖就要变成死水了。  
你，还会喜欢吗……

有人敲门。  
“我可以进来吗？”  
听出门外那个声音的主人，冰河只是随口应了一声。  
人进来了。果然是瞬。  
“你该去吃饭了。”  
“今天谁做饭啊？”  
“……你觉得还会有谁啊。”  
“……说得也是。他们呢？”  
“河堤散步，嗯……不过走不多远就会回来占场子打球吧。”  
“你不去？”  
“我去了谁搞后勤。”  
冰河不禁笑了，“是吗……看来是因为我，当年的王牌后卫只能被迫坐冷板凳了啊。”  
“说什么呢～再不吃我就收了。”  
“……真是个小笨蛋啊……”  
“……我真收了啊！”  
说起来这次回来他发现紫龙似乎总会叫他“小孩儿”，原因不明，或许并不因为他是哥儿几个里年龄最小的那个吧。冰河几乎能从他的语气里判断出他此刻的脸上一定带着几分孩子气的别扭神情，就和从前还是同班同学，自己会半开玩笑地说他“写东西就是为了骗稿费”的时候一样。  
只可惜，余生将与漫漫长夜为伍的自己，应该再看不到那样的表情了吧。

今天是个难得全员在家的休息日。  
瞬打开冰箱，检视着内部一目了然的食物库存量。看来一场大型采购活动无可避免，最要命的是由于猜拳惨败，这次出门采购全程的苦力只有他一个人而已。  
弟兄几个共同居住的家在都内南郊，位置略偏僻，但交通很便利。据说曾经是一座时常闹鬼的西式旅馆。被财团收购后一直无人问津，一来二去成了他们的居所，也算落了个善终。另外五个兄弟偶尔会过来蹭个饭，这里索性就被他们共同称为青铜之家。  
超市离青铜之家大概有三个街区。瞬买齐了清单上所列的商品，这才想起临走时被哥儿几个嘱咐顺便带三盒牙膏回来。  
于是他又拐回日用品区找那个固定品牌的牙膏。拿到手后转身要走时，一位顾客很自然地与他擦肩而过。  
那个人走过去后，瞬在原地愣了足足五秒，再回过头时已经是一脸错愕。然而那个人已经不见了踪影，可能是走到货架的另一边去了。  
他连忙循着第六感追了过去，又不敢走得太快太急，毕竟这种和跟踪差不多的行径实在唐突而失礼。可是就在擦肩而过的几乎是一眨眼的时间里，他感受到了久违六年的一种特殊气场，尽管很让人怀念，但是……  
但是，那个人，不，应该说那群人。六年前就在他们的眼前，以决然的姿态突破了那堵晦暗的墙壁，然后就……  
那个人似乎察觉到了什么，回过头来。瞬迅速地闪到货架的一侧，可是脚下有些许晃动，还是对货架造成了不大不小的冲击，零星有几包袋装零食掉在了地上，他慌忙弯下腰去将零食归位，起身之后，那个人已经融进了结账的队伍里。  
……  
“一共是3512元。”  
顾客掏出钱包，里面却只有两张千元日币。剩下是几张欧洲的流通货币，他刚想抽出一张外币，收银员却轻声提醒：  
“对不起先生，敝店没有收取外币的权限。您看……”  
“……糟了啊，在机场忘了兑换了。”顾客小声嘀咕，日语里带着一点点法国口音。  
队伍里传来了不耐烦的咳嗽声。那位顾客刚想回过头去道歉，身后却传来了这么一句：  
“那个……请问还差多少钱？”  
“……诶？”顾客和收银员一愣。  
“请问这位先生还差多少钱？”  
“这个……一共是3512元。”  
“……而我只有2000元……”  
话音没落，一张纸币和四枚硬币躺在收银台上被推了过去。收银员看了看面前的两个人，满脸的疑惑。  
“呃……我们……”  
瞬指了指身旁的这个人又指了指自己，又向收银员笑了笑。尽管没继续说下去，却也大致传达出了“我们认识”的意思。  
……  
拎着一堆东西的瞬刚走出门，就被人叫住了。他回过头，就是刚才那位说话带点法国口音的顾客。  
“刚才……谢谢你了。”  
“哦，不必客气。”  
“我知道这附近有一家银行，不如你跟我走一趟，我换好钱就给你……”  
“先生，呃……那个，不必了。”  
“这怎么行……”  
“真的不必了。反正……其实我也是动机不纯。”  
“动机不纯？”  
“嗯。说来唐突，可是……”瞬顿了顿，继续说下去，“……可是先生您跟我认识的一个人实在太像了……我就是因为这个才帮您的。”  
“……认识的人……吗……”  
顾客看着面前这位有着墨绿色头发和双眼的清秀少年闻言连忙点头，可下一秒，他脸上却渐渐笼罩上了一层悲伤的色彩，低声轻喃：  
“……对他而言很重要的人……可是……已经不在了……”  
又是一阵沉默。那人张了张嘴，刚想说些什么，面前的少年却突然切换成一脸温柔轻松的笑容，语调也变得明朗了起来：  
“……所以就算是为了这么难得的缘分，您有困难了，怎么着我也得帮您一下啊。”  
说完，瞬礼貌地向这个人道别，转身走了。身后那个人似乎喊了一句“一个人拎这么多东西不要紧吗”什么的，他也只是回过头去，远远地对那个人笑了笑，就又回过头去，继续往前走。  
所以他并没有听到，那个人小声嘀咕了这么一句：  
“…………会得腱鞘炎的啊。”  
其实等在外面时，透过橱窗，他看到了那孩子在收银台前，手忙脚乱地把三盒牙膏从购物篮中拿出来，这才顺利结了账。  
还真是……一如既往地太过为他人着想呢……  
不过没关系，反正很快就能见面了吧。  
那个清瘦的背影渐渐消失在人群中，他也转过身，朝相反的方向走去。

回家后瞬只好对大家道歉说自己忘了买牙膏回来，后来一辉说恰好要出门办事顺路会买回牙膏这事才算解决。这天最后下来吃晚饭的依旧是冰河，吃到一半他走进厨房打开冰箱，似乎在找什么东西。彼时瞬正在洗碗，见他面对着冰箱站了好一会儿，连忙擦了擦手，从冷藏柜门后靠内侧的架子上抽出装黄芥末酱的瓶子，递到他跟前。  
冰河一愣，眼神很明显在问“你怎么知道？”。  
“……猜的。”瞬笑了笑，回答。  
“……哦，谢谢。”  
虽然嘴上回了一句“不客气”，但那声“谢谢”还是莫名地让瞬感到心头一沉。  
时隔三年。冰河的归来，自己当然是再开心不过的。可是总觉得他这次回来后似乎有什么不一样，而且还是消极方面的“不一样”。  
总是一副心事重重的样子，几乎不和大家一起吃饭。刚才在冰箱里找东西的时候还……  
还有，他回来时那个一闪而过的求救般的眼神是怎么回事？  
这个时侯，如果告诉他自己在超市遇到了一个和卡妙长得一模一样的人，他会是什么反应呢？  
“对了，冰河，今天……”  
他转过头，却被吓了一跳。冰河不知不觉地就站在自己身边，转过头时恰好对上那双再熟悉不过的蓝色眼眸，这让他有点心慌，对方似乎有些纳闷地看着他，这让原本冲到嘴边的那些话又骤然消失，一时间只是张了张嘴，却什么都说不出。  
两个人的距离和氛围，是接下来会吻上彼此都不足为奇的。  
最先动摇的是瞬，他低下头，自嘲地笑了笑，“……真是的，突然就忘了要说什么了。”  
“看我看呆了？”  
“……算是吧。”  
瞬转过身，继续整理碗筷。冰河想了想，也准备出去继续吃饭。然而走到厨房门口他还是回过头来：  
“……那什么，瞬啊……”  
“嗯？”  
5.7秒的沉默过后，冰河也自顾自地笑了笑，“……没什么，明天再说吧。”  
说完，拿着黄芥末酱瓶子，走出了厨房。

第二天上班。瞬被隆奈迪斯告知暂时先到眼科工作一阵。同时隆奈迪斯又说眼科医疗长昨天刚从法国赶回来。  
“……虽然知道自己可能是在职医生中特例中的特例，可把我派到眼科这算是在弥补我的研修经验么？”对于这略有些意外的外调消息，瞬干笑着发表了这样的心声。  
“才不是～”斯基拉悠然地开口，“咱全科人不多。原则上工作多以出诊为主，但是眼下刚刚设科，出诊机会应该没那么多，说白了就是个‘哪里需要哪里搬’的角色。更何况以财团医院的规模，应该不会有得了小病的病患专程跑这儿来问诊的吧。”  
“我还真是羡慕你的直率坦诚啊～然而这里毕竟是大医院，虽然你是以外援的身份来的。但言辞上还要请你注意分寸，斯基拉。”隆奈迪斯郑重地叮嘱后对瞬补充一句，“这家伙比你想象中还要不靠谱，总有一天你会知道的。”  
“好好好～下次这种吐槽我会用西班牙语打码的～”斯基拉做出了一个举手投降的手势。  
“……单凭他上班时间公然看Jump这一点我就知道他有多不靠谱了。所以没关系的，医疗长。”  
“……喂安杜路！好歹惺惺相惜过一场你要站在我这边啊！”  
全科漫才三人组愉快而忙碌的日常，今天也在上演着。  
……  
敲开眼科办公室的门后，瞬忍不住想财团医院的办公室难道真的不是什么魔术道具之类的东西么。  
昨天在超市见过的那位和卡妙一模一样的人，赫然坐在医疗长的办公桌前。  
“哦～昨天你走得急我就没来得及问，原来你修全科啊，瞬。”  
还没到自我介绍环节，对方居然准确地叫出了他的名字！  
“……没来得及问？这么说我昨天遇到的真是您啊卡妙先生！”  
“没错，如假包换的我。”卡妙点点头。  
“……也就是说您也认出我了……吗……”  
“不好意思啊，难得看到你慌乱的反应，忍不住就卖了个关子。”虽然脸上没有明显的笑容，但隐藏在声音里的愉悦却很容易被察觉。  
印象中的水瓶座黄金圣斗士不应该是一座更加不苟言笑的万年冰山么？原来平时也会用这种不可思议的幽默感开玩笑么！  
“重新自我介绍一下，我是医疗长卡妙·卢瓦。欢迎你暂时加入眼科，天宫医生。”  
“……我也是，请多关照。卢瓦医疗长。”瞬连忙应答，伸手接过卡妙递来的病历。  
故人重逢，接下来两个人很自然而然地聊起了些别的话题。  
“你研修期间我刚好又被派回法国。要不然就能更早见面了。”卡妙说，“不过……我记得你们不是应该都姓‘城户’的吗？”  
“我们都习惯随母亲的旧姓了……当然了也有别的原因。总之……我们约好了不会选择那个姓氏的。”  
“这样啊。”  
卡妙很友善地没再问下去，两个人就这样继续默默地整理手里的病历。后来其他医生和护士来来往往，互相之间除了工作也不多话。终于在办公室里又只剩下他们俩的时候，瞬突然像想起了什么似的问：  
“那个……卡妙先生，我总觉得冰……”  
好巧不巧，就在这时一位护士敲门带进来一位患者打断了后面的话，瞬只好把后半截问题再次咽回去，起身去隔壁检查室准备仪器。瞬并不知道正在接待来访病患的卡妙有那么一段时间将视线落在了他的身上，若有所思了好一阵子。


	4. Vol.4 我知道你很难过

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章初稿写于2003年
> 
> 修正内容：  
> ·依旧是建立在流程不变优化细节的基础上的重写。  
> ·关于前女友之死和遭遇车祸的时间，连同Vol.3一起修正到了“不久以前”。  
> ·就像当初写Vol.161中某冰看夕阳的桥段是为了呼应这一章，这次将本章看夕阳的桥段里多添加了许多细节，从隔着一拳远的距离小心翼翼地坐下到心照不宣地十指相扣等等诸如此类的细节，有兴趣的亲可以对比看一下。  
> ·冰河的心理活动有点车轱辘话来回说的嫌疑这个我不得不承认= =  
> ·这次重点发糖对象是辉瞬。尼桑的撩弟举动明显比原来更露骨了呢233333

“好～了，今天先到这里。24小时之内千万不能直视强光。明天这个时间来取结果，如果是假性近视的话，只需要定期来做理疗就好了。”  
眼前的小孩子刚刚接受完散瞳验光[1]。瞬对陪同看病的小孩子的母亲交代着注意事项。  
“谢谢您了。”孩子的母亲鞠了一躬。  
“谢谢姐⋯⋯不，谢谢哥哥。”小孩子甜甜地笑了。  
瞬笑着，疼爱地摸了摸小孩子的头。  
送走了母子俩，瞬简单地活动了一下颈椎。他觉得有些疲劳。滴散瞳剂需要计算时间分次数，加上孩子本身对滴眼药的行为有本能的抵触，所以针对小孩子的散瞳验光准备意外地费工夫。  
不过眼看就要午休了，上午应该只剩下一位病患了吧⋯⋯  
然而此时在门口呼唤患者的护士却犯了难，“莫⋯⋯莫契⋯⋯诶这个怎么读啊⋯⋯”  
“莫契尼恩⋯⋯”瞬不假思索地接了一句，紧接着才意识到⋯⋯  
⋯⋯等等！莫契尼恩？！自己认识的人里面以这个词作姓的貌似有且只有一个⋯⋯  
所以，当那位病患走进来的时候，瞬已经不知道该说“居然”还是“果然”了。  
冰河。  
能出去单谈么？  
这是他从那双蓝色眼睛里读到的讯息。  
⋯⋯  
两个人并肩在医院花园里慢慢地踱着步，很长时间内都没有人主动打破沉默。瞬将手插进白大褂的口袋里攥紧了拳头，以此压抑随时想抚上他肩膀的冲动。  
走着走着，冰河没有注意到瞬已经停下了脚步。直到他听到一米开外传来的熟悉的声音，带着有些伤感的音色发问：  
“你刚回来那几天我就想问了⋯⋯你的眼睛，到底怎么了？”  
冰河回过头，“⋯⋯你看出来了？不愧是医生啊。”  
“总是故意错过一起吃饭的时间，看书看报时动作明显不自然，找东西前需要花很长时间去观察辨认，冰箱里位置那么明显的黄芥末瓶子都注意不到⋯⋯等等诸如此类⋯⋯”瞬苦笑了一下，“就算不是医生，也该观察到这一系列行为明显不对了吧。”  
“左眼我已经习惯了。”冰河说，“右眼是一年前才⋯⋯情况比我自己预测得还要糟⋯⋯我只知道你在财团的医院，可我不知道你在眼科⋯⋯可以的话我是打算⋯⋯”  
“‘能瞒多久是多久’，对吧？”  
瞬清晰地将他的话补完，之后以深呼吸平复自己的情绪，“⋯⋯还有，我是全科的，今天刚被派到眼科来帮忙而已。你左眼的情况我大致了解，可为什么连右眼都⋯⋯”  
“⋯⋯出了点意外而已。”冰河回答，“我走遍了西伯利亚甚至俄罗斯的所有医院，这次回来也是那边的医生建议我的。可能的话，我想自己解决这个问题。因为，只有你⋯⋯我不想让你⋯⋯”  
“‘只有我’⋯⋯吗⋯⋯”瞬低下了头，小声重复着。  
“我的意思是，我不想让你为我⋯⋯”话说到一半，冰河放弃了解释，只好承认，“⋯⋯对，我不想让你知道。”  
“⋯⋯你怎么回事啊？”瞬慢慢地抬起头，语气并不激烈，澄澈的眼眸哀伤得让人心疼，“我们几个毕竟同生共死过吧，为什么最难熬的时候你反而什么都不说呢？”  
“那你自己呢，工作上遇到难处宁可切洋葱也不告诉大家不是么。”冰河回敬。  
瞬无言以对。这句指摘明显戳中了他的心事，让他找不到反驳的理由。这时另一个冷静的声音猝然响起：  
“很精彩的驳论⋯⋯只是我也有一个问题想问：既然你知道瞬在财团医院，想瞒他的话去其他医院就好，可为什么偏偏还要来这里呢？”  
冰河当场愣住。这个声音语调他再熟悉不过，虽然心里清楚从六年前开始就再也听不到了，可是这错不了的，一定是⋯⋯  
“现在，该轮到你回答我了，冰河。”  
“⋯⋯卡妙？！真的⋯⋯真的是您吗？！”  
⋯⋯  
“外力冲击导致的角膜受损和视网膜脱落，左眼还是旧伤⋯⋯是这样吧。”  
一番检查过后，卡妙用肯定的语气说着疑问句。  
“⋯⋯是的。”反正再怎么瞒也不可能瞒过师父，冰河索性全盘托出，“虽说是意外，可是本可以躲开的我却没有⋯⋯从某方面来说，有那么一瞬间，或许我是真的想自毁吧。”  
“理由呢？”卡妙的神情很严肃。  
“因为弗莱雅⋯⋯我⋯⋯”冰河神情复杂地回答，“我⋯⋯没能及时发现并且去保护她⋯⋯”  
关于不久前发生在冰原上的异教徒纷争，卡妙有所耳闻。牺牲者之一弗莱雅刚好是冰河当时的恋人。  
“弗莱雅啊⋯⋯所以你才想瞒着他们，尤其是瞒着瞬吧？”  
“差不多吧。毕竟我当年之所以离开就是因为⋯⋯而他们又是那么疼爱他，所以，也只能这样了。”  
“‘只能这样’？你以为以你们五个之间的默契你能瞒多久？他又是个更加细心的人，或许你刻意不想发现，但是你必须要承认：对于你⋯⋯他可是比任何人都要敏锐的。”  
“我当然知道。可尽管如此我还是不想让他⋯⋯”说到这里，冰河叹了口气，“我已经⋯⋯没有资格再让他为我担心了。如果可能的话⋯⋯就此失明或许才是我最应该选择的吧。”  
“‘明明想要隐瞒’，觉得‘就此失明才是正确选择’，自认为‘没有资格让他担心’，结果还是来到财团医院了⋯⋯这一系列行为对你来说究竟意味着什么，我只是一个眼科医生而已，就不帮你下结论了。”  
说着，卡妙站起身，“程序上的确诊结果三天以后就会出来，到时候我会给你治疗方案，是接受还是逃避，选择权在于你，身为医生我无权干涉。还有，作为老师我必须忠告你一句：虽然这么说对那孩子很抱歉，但既然瞒不过他，倒不如开诚布公。你不试试看，怎么知道自己已经没资格了呢⋯⋯⋯⋯好了，你可以回去了。”  
冰河闻言，注意到已经忙了一上午的瞬终于能逮着点空闲时间倚在隔壁休息室的沙发上睡一会儿。他意味深长地看了他一眼，之后离开。

依然是夕阳西下，落日时分。  
再过不多久，这片笼罩大地的橘红色就只能浮现在漆黑的残影里了吧。  
卡妙的再次出现无疑是一个巨大的惊喜。可这又能改变什么吗？  
三天后会确定治疗方案，当然接受才是唯一的上策。虽然选择接受以后也有别的需要面对的问题，比如术后恢复和角膜源。  
选择不接受，自然而然，就是伴随一生的黑暗了。  
到那时，会有人陪在身边吗？  
就算会有，自己也会把他那个人推回去吧。  
与其让他人为照顾自己而牺牲掉更美好的人生，倒不如自己躲在哪里一个人去面对就好了。  
眺望落日是他从小到大的习惯，就像身边有人喜欢仰望星空一样。  
冰河从没有想到刚步入成年，首先要面对的就是可能会伴随一生的黑暗。  
像这样还能够眺望落日的时光，究竟还有多久呢？  
想到这里冰河闭上了眼，黑暗中他又回想起了小时候的自己，正朝向自己家乡的方向遥望。他不知道在那里是不是也像现在这样残阳如血，母亲的梦里这样的景色会不会出现⋯⋯  
“呐⋯⋯”身后有个孩子喊他。他回过头去，依然是上次那个有着墨绿色眼睛的孩子。他习惯性地对这孩子置之不理，然而却没注意到这次自己并没有流露出反感的情绪。  
“你那么喜欢看夕阳，是因为想念妈妈么？”  
他一愣，提防地盯着那个孩子好一会儿。  
“呃⋯⋯那个，你⋯⋯你不要误会，我只是⋯⋯前几天你发高烧突然昏倒，我⋯⋯我帮你换毛巾的时候听到你在喊妈妈。我⋯⋯我不是故意的。”见他面色变了，那孩子慌忙地往后退，用一副要哭的表情解释。  
那天他一直昏昏沉沉的，好死不死偏偏又有恃强凌弱的家伙过来找茬。总之还没动手的时候自己就倒下了，事后才知道是由于换季的着凉而发了烧。醒来时第一眼看到的是卧室的天花板，可是在意识模糊之前最后的印象还是在外面，而那帮家伙慌慌张张地跑走了⋯⋯  
原来是这孩子吗⋯⋯用瘦瘦小小的身体把个头稍微比他高的病患拖回了卧室，又片刻不离地留在身边尽心地照顾他⋯⋯  
想到这里他有点无奈地叹了口气，“⋯⋯我又不是要责怪你，过来啊。”  
闻言那孩子似乎松了一口气，居然笑了起来，之后站在了他的身边。他笑起来很好看，上一次见面的时候他就这么觉得了。  
“那个⋯⋯其实，我也没有妈妈。”  
“那是当然的吧，来这里的孩子都没有妈妈。”  
“听哥哥说，妈妈生下了我之后就死了。”  
“⋯⋯是吗。”  
那天，两个孩子就这样交换着对各自母亲记忆的碎片，聊到太阳下山星星出来。  
⋯⋯  
“你……果然在这里啊。”  
镜头跳转。现年二十岁的冰河听到这句话后回过头。  
是他。而且，和那时的情景几乎一样。  
冰河的嘴角极难被察觉地上翘了一点点。他朝瞬摆了摆手，示意他过来坐下。瞬愣了一下，还是迟疑地走了过去，小心翼翼在离他一拳远的位置坐下。对此冰河感到有些遗憾。  
“……没想到，卡妙先生回来了呢。”犹豫了片刻，瞬先开口。  
“嗯，是啊。很意外呢。”冰河回应，虽然从那张扑克脸上丝毫看不出意外的表情。  
“那个……”  
“什么？”  
“你一直……都很喜欢看夕阳呢。”  
“嗯。”  
“……是因为，思念母亲吗？”  
“今天不是。”  
“诶？”  
“刚才……我想起小时候，有一天也是偷跑到屋顶上看夕阳，有个孩子走过来，问了我一个和你刚才问的类似的问题。”冰河想了想，继续说下去，“后来，经历了很多事情，现在……那孩子就在我身边坐着。”  
话音刚落，两个人都笑了。笑过之后沉默。沉默了五分钟过后冰河突然叫他的名字。  
“瞬。”  
“嗯？”  
“陪我聊聊。”  
瞬点点头。  
『虽然这么说对那孩子很抱歉，但既然瞒不过他，倒不如开诚布公。你不试试看，怎么知道自己已经没资格了呢。』  
卡妙的话一直在冰河的耳边绕，他犹豫着到底这时该不该谨遵教诲。他太了解瞬的性格，纯粹善良，设身处地为别人着想。医生这个工作带给他的压力除了身体上，更多的是心理上的。在医院里他面对太多的生离死别，他发自内心为病患的离世伤心，却总忍在心里不让眼泪流出来，就算回到家里，对这些事也只字不提。  
更何况，这三年来，自己身边也发生了很多事。虽然卡妙说不试试看怎么知道有没有资格，可是……  
他偏过头凝视着瞬的侧脸，视野再模糊也能默背下那个侧脸完美如璧的线条。他注意到他墨绿色的眼睛里，忧郁水泱泱地荡来荡去。  
之后两个人就一直沉默着，直到太阳下山星星出来。

回到房间，瞬抱着膝盖坐在床上。  
刚才在屋顶上，感受到了来自冰河的视线，所以他知道冰河有话要说。  
而自己一直很想问问他关于眼睛的事卡妙怎么说，却始终提不起勇气。  
他离开的这三年里，一开始彼此的联系还算密切。可自从有一次收到了他附着一张照片的来信，联系就渐渐地少了起来。  
谁都没想到他招呼都没打一声就突然回来，然而大家也都很快接受了这个事实。瞬相信凭着多年来的默契，其他三人也一定会对他的突然归来与反常表现心存疑虑。但也或许同样因为这份默契，即使他们注意到了，也并没有去问。  
那天在门口的对望，冰河眼神里一闪而过的求救让他觉得胸口发闷。他希望自己能够为他做些什么，可是……  
三年前，用模棱两可的态度为彼此造了一堵墙的，不就是自己吗……  
再回到从前那样无限接近于形影不离的关系，简直就是奢望吧……  
瞬想的太入神，甚至有人敲门走进来他都没察觉。  
一辉。  
他打开门，正看到弟弟似乎入神地思考着什么。不禁苦笑了一下，轻轻地靠着床边坐下。  
感受到顺着床垫传来的微微晃动，瞬这才回过神，刚好对上身边哥哥担心的目光。  
“…………我没事，就是有点累。”  
“累了还不歇着。”一辉故作严厉地瞪了他一眼，“心里又藏事儿了吧？”  
瞬犹豫了一下，点点头。  
“有进步，这次好歹承认了。”当哥哥的苦笑了一下，抬手抚着他的头，“以前你可一直是‘打死也不说’的。”  
“他⋯⋯今天来医院了。”瞬的表情有点茫然。  
“冰河？”  
瞬的脸色有点变化，但还是老实地点了点头。  
“果然啊……”一辉短叹了一声，“那家伙的视力状况我注意到了，既然他没有说的打算，那我就不会问……估计星矢和紫龙也是这么想的吧……”  
“三天后才能确诊，不过情况似乎不是很乐观……”  
“总觉得这次回来他变了不少啊。虽然你听了会难受，但基本上都是消极方面的变化……一眼看去明显是‘又’经历了什么的表情……”  
一辉故意把“又”字咬得很重，然后密切注视着瞬的反应。  
“连卡妙先生回来了都缓解不了吗……”瞬轻声说。  
“谁知道呢……等会儿，你刚才说谁？”一辉才反应过来似乎刚才出现了个了不得的名字。  
“卡妙……先生。”瞬回答，“如假包换的，除了没有黄金圣衣以外。而且现在是眼科的医疗长。”  
“……这样啊。”  
若有所思了好一阵子，一辉似乎想起了什么地问道，“那……他要怎么办？”  
“他们谈话的时候我睡着了，所以我也不太清楚。只是我很在意一点……”瞬叹了口气，语调很悲伤，“……冰河他……看起来根本就是想直接放任到失明的样子……”  
一辉没接话，手依然停留在他的头上，轻轻地挑起几缕他的头发在指尖慢慢地绕着。  
“你终于说了。”  
“……诶？”瞬不明白哥哥的意思。  
一辉只是用疼爱中带着责怪的眼神看着他，脸上带着百感交集的微笑，“他离开这三年，你……从没在我面前提过他的事。”  
所以有时候真嫉妒星矢那家伙啊～当哥哥的又嘀咕着补充了这一句。秒懂了哥哥在说什么的瞬欲言又止了好半天，最后还是缓缓地靠向了一辉的肩头：  
“哥⋯⋯对不起⋯⋯”  
“什么？”  
“让你担心了。”  
“……说到底毕竟还是个小孩儿呢。”一辉模仿着紫龙的语气说着，搂过瞬的肩膀。  
“……再说句‘小孩儿’试试！”  
只不过，纵然瞬再怎么想严正抗议，语气也是无论如何都狠不起来的。  
毕竟，这样坦然地依赖在哥哥的肩窝上，也已经是相当长一段时间以前的事情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]由于青少年眼睛的调节能力较强，医学上通常建议12岁以下儿童必须要经过散瞳验光的方式验证是否为假性近视。


End file.
